moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2012's Marvel's The Avengers and 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron and the nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast with many actors from previous MCU films. In Avengers: Infinity War, the Avengers attempt to stop Thanos, who is trying to collect the Infinity Stones. Avengers: Infinity War is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 27, 2018, in IMAX and 3D. A sequel is scheduled to be released on May 3, 2019. Premise The Avengers must stop Thanos, who is trying to collect the Infinity Stones. Joining the Avengers are magnificent superheroes, Doctor Strange and Wong, Spider-Man, and the Guardians of the Galaxy (along with Nebula). Will the team stop Thanos on time before half of the universe erases from existence? Plot Thanos and his Children - Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian - attack the Asgardian ship in search of the Space Stone, which is housed in the Tessaract that Loki had stolen before Asgard's destruction. With Thanos already possessing the Power Stone after decimating Xandar, Thanos' army swiftly defeats the Asgardians. After a futile counter-attack from the Hulk, Loki offers the Tessaract to Thanos in exchange for Thor's life - only to get himself killed when Thanos anticipates Loki's attempt to betray him. Heimdall uses the power of the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth before Glaive kills him. Thanos and his Children then depart just as the ship self-destructs, leaving a mourning Thor behind. Hulk crash lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum and is reverted back to Bruce Banner, who informs Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' impending arrival. Strange and Banner retrieve Tony Stark and brief him about the Infinity Stones and Thanos. Maw and Obsidian arrive in New York to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, and Stark, Strange, Wong and Peter Parker confront them as Banner is unable to transform into the Hulk, who had been traumatized by his defeat from Thanos. Maw incapacitates and captures Strange; Stark and Parker pursue his spaceship while Wong stays behind to protect the Sanctorum and Banner contacts the rest of the Avengers. In Scotland, Wanda Maximoff and Vision, who has the Mind Stone in his forehead, are ambushed by Midnight and Glaive, but Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson fend them off. They decide to seek shelter in the Avengers Facility in New York, where they meet James Rhodes. Vision proposes that Maximoff destroy the Stone in his forehead to keep Thanos from retrieving it at his expense. Rogers suggests that they travel to Wakandato remove the Stone. Meanwhile, Thor is rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who had heard the Asgardian ship's distress call. Thor guesses that Thanos would be after the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector in Knowhere, but decides to retrieve a new weapon from the Dwarven planet of Nidavellir. Rocket and Groot decide to go with Thor to Nidavellir, while Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax and Mantis travel to Knowhere. In Knowhere, Thanos ambushes the Guardians, having already retrieved the Reality Stone, and captures Gamora. Thanos reveals that he knows that Gamora already knows the location of the Soul Stone after prying information from a tortured Nebula. Nebula escapes and signals the remaining Guardians to meet her in Titan. Thanos and Gamora travel to the planet of the Soul Stone, where Red Skull, the Stone's keeper, informs him that the Stone can be retrieved by sacrificing someone he truly loves. Despite his reluctance, Thanos tearfully throws Gamora to her death, which grants him the Soul Stone. Stark and Parker rescue Strange after throwing Maw out of the ship. The three decide to confront Thanos on Titan, where they meet Quill, Drax and Mantis and form a plan to remove Thanos' gauntlet. Thanos teleports to Titan, where the group manage to subdue him. Quill and Nebula, who arrived on Titan during the battle, deduce that Gamora is dead; an enraged Quill retaliates at Thanos, breaking the group's hold on Thanos. Thanos defeats the group, and Strange decides to surrender the Time Stone to save Stark. Thanos retrieves the Time Stone and departs Titan. Thor, Rocket and Groot arrive at an abandoned Nidavellir, where Eitri informs them that Thanos forced the Dwarves to create his gauntlet; in return, Thanos killed all the Dwarves except for Eitri. The four create Stormbreaker, an axe that serves as Thor's new weapon and grants him the power of the Bifrost. Meanwhile, the Avengers arrive in Wakanda and task Shuri to safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos' Outrider army arrives and begins attacking Wakanda, and the Avengers alongside the united Wakandan armies led by King T'Challa mount a defense against the attacking armies. Glaive infiltrates Shuri's lab and attacks Vision. The Outriders begin overwhelming the defending armies before Thor, Rocket and Groot arrive to help the Avengers. Midnight, Obsidian and Glaive are killed, but Thanos arrives for the Mind Stone. Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone alongside Vision to prevent Thanos from retrieving it, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse time and pry out the Mind Stone from Vision - killing him in the process. Thor attacks Thanos with Stormbreaker, but Thanos survives, snaps his fingers with the gauntlet before teleporting away. Thanos' goal of eradicating half of all life in the universe comes to fruition as people begin disintegrating; those include Bucky, Groot, Parker, Quill, Strange, T'Challa, Wilson, Drax, Mantis and Maximoff. On Wakanda, only Rogers, Thor, Banner, Romanoff, James Rhodes, Rocket, Okoye and M'Bakuremain of the heroes. On Titan, only Nebula and Stark are left alive. Thanos awakens fully healed in another planet and watches the sunset, satisfied at having achieved his ultimate goal. In a post-credits scene, the world is in chaos as people begin dissolving into nothing. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill are among those killed, but Fury manages to send a final distress to Captain Marvel before his death. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: The leader and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. Co-director Joe Russo explained that Stark "senses this greater threat approaching, so he is doing everything in his power to keep the Earth safe." Downey added that Stark would have smaller goals than in previous films, with the idea of him as a tinkerer continued from Iron Man 3. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: An Avenger and the king of Asgard based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name.[12] Joe Russo stated that Thor's storyline picks up after the events of Thor: Ragnarok, which finds him in a "very profound... very interesting place" with "real emotional motivation". Thor now wields a mystical hammer-axe known as Stormbreaker, after the destruction of his hammer Mjolnir in Ragnarok. *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. Banner spends the film trying to reintegrate with the Avengers, and also tries to "impress upon everybody how dangerous Thanos is." This continues a story arc for the character that was established in Thor: Ragnarok and concludes in the Infinity War sequel, with the difference between Hulk and Banner "starting to blur a little bit". Ruffalo described Hulk in Infinity War as having the mental capacity of a five-year-old. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers: The fugitive superhero formerly known as Captain America, leader of a faction of Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Joe Russo said the character will struggle with his decision to no longer be Captain America, as well as with the conflict between his responsibility to himself and his responsibility to others. The character embodies the "spirit" of his comic alternate identity Nomad in the film, and receives new vibranium gauntlets from Shuri to replace his traditional shield. *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: A highly trained spy, and former Avenger and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Johansson said that Romanoff's situation in the aftermath of the events of Captain America: Civil War has been "a dark time. I wouldn't say that my character has been particularly hopeful, but I think she's hardened even more than she probably was before." *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. Aaron Lazar served as Cumberbatch's stand-in until the latter completed filming on The Current War. At that point, Cumberbatch re-shot scenes where his face needed to be seen. Julian "JayFunk" Daniels once again assisted Cumberbatch with his finger-tutting movements. *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine: A former officer in the U.S. Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. Following his paralysis during the events of Civil War, Rhodes is given an apparatus by Stark to walk again, although he is reluctant to don his War Machine armor and rejoin the Avengers due to his injury. Cheadle believed that Rhodes is "negotiating this reunion and his rejoining this team." He also explained that Rhodes' relationship with Stark "deepened" from his accident, saying, "I think Tony feels somewhat responsible and culpable in a way. But again, he's always had my back in a way that only he could really have." *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: A teenager and Stark's protegé who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther: The king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. *Paul Bettany as Vision: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mind Stone. Anthony Russo called Vision "a living MacGuffin. Obviously, that raises the stakes because Vision's life is in danger, and his life is in conflict with Thanos' goals, so something's got to give." *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. Mackie noted that Wilson has a grudge with other heroes like Iron Man and Black Panther after the events of Civil War. *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / White Wolf: An enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, is given the name White Wolf by the people of Wakanda who helped remove his Hydra programming. *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: Thor's adoptive brother based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Idris Elba as Heimdall: The all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian former sentry of the Bifröst Bridge, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Peter Dinklage as Eitri: A magical weapons creator, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Benedict Wong as Wong: One of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with protecting some of Kamar-Taj's most valuable relics and books. *Pom Klementieff as Mantis: A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy with empathic powers. *Karen Gillan as Nebula: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer: A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora: A member of the Guardians who is an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was raised by Thanos. *Vin Diesel as Groot: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. Executive producer James Gunn explained that Groot is still an adolescent in the film, in the same state of growth seen in one of the post-credit scenes in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Terry Notary provided motion capture for Groot, and said the character is "coming of age, so you'll see the teenager find a mentor to look up to and to model himself after." *Bradley Cooper as Rocket: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. Sean Gunn once again served as the stand-in for Rocket during filming, with his acting and expressions serving as motion reference for the character. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts: Stark's fianceé and the CEO of Stark Industries. Downey felt that "Pepper remains the heart of the Man story", which was not a focal point in some of the preceding films with Stark. Downey continued that "we wanted to get back to that reality. Not just for them, but let's really see how that can add to the something-worth-fighting-for of it all." *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector: One of the Elders of the Universe who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy. *Josh Brolin as Thanos: An intergalactic despot from Titan who longs to collect all of the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". Producer Kevin Feige added that Thanos believes the universe is becoming over-populated, which led to the destruction of his home planet Titan and is something he vowed not to let happen again, and also said "you could almost go so far as to say he is the main character of" the film. Brolin likened Thanos to "the Quasimodo of this time" and the novel Perfume, since Thanos was born deformed and considered a "freak" on Titan, while Joe Russo would reference The Godfather for Brolin at times, which Brolin felt helped "to emotionalize the whole thing." Brolin further added that he preferred playing Thanos over Cable in Deadpool 2 because of the amount of work that went into creating the character. Thanos does not wear armor in the film, which is symbolic of his growing power as he collects the Infinity Stones. In addition to providing the voice for the character, Brolin performed motion capture on set. *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Pratt described his role in the film as "a cameo... you get to be a little more vibrant; a little more irreverent; a little bit more colorful if you want it to be." Trivia *Infinity War is stated to have the largest cast of superheroes and supervillains in any superhero movie, if not any movie, yet—MCU or otherwise. In fact, Scarlett Johansson has confirmed that there will be 62 characters, 32 of which will share a scene together. *The plot is split between five major groups that eventually converge: **Thanos and his Children (Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, and Cull Obsidian). **The Avengers-In-Exile (Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon). **Wakanda's Guardians (Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, the Hulk and the Winter Soldier). **Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and the New Avengers (Spider-Man, War Machine and Vision). **Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nebula, Mantis) + Thor and Loki. *Thor still has his short hair and missing eye from the events of Thor: Ragnarok. *Groot is still an "adolescent", as he was in one of the post-credits scenes of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Steve sports longer hair and a Beard of Sorrow to show the effect that life as a fugitive has left on him. *Black Widow now has blonde hair.